poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4: Snowbound Pound
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode Snowbound Pound is the 4th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. The Pound Puppies and Holly rescue a pregnant dog during a severe snowstorm. When the power gets knocked out, Cooler, Howler, and Whopper must find Dr. Weston while the girls tend to the soon-to-be mother. Plot The entire city is engulf in snow during a severe snowstorm. Wandering through the snow is a dog named Shauna. She was almost hit by a car, but is lucky to escape. At Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Holly are waiting for Nabbit, the furnace repairman, to finish repairing the furnace. However, Nabbit wasn't perfect at repairing furnaces as the Pound Puppies thought. Meanwhile, Shauna goes to Katrina Stoneheart's house and scratches her paw on the door for help. Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut opened the door and notice Shauna. Katrina, angry to see a dog at her doorstep, slams the door and leaves Shauna to freeze. Back at the puppy pound, Nabbit is still busy repairing the furnace. The Pound Puppies and Holly suddenly hear the alarm. They rush into their headquaters and on a monitor, they see Shauna freezing in the snow. They immediately rush outside. Suddenly, a power pole snaps in half and was about to collapse on Shauna. Luckily, the Pound Puppies and Holly were able to rescue Shauna before the power pole collapses. They took Shauna into the puppy pound and lie her down on bed. The Pound Puppies and Holly gather around Shauna, who is breathing heavily. Whopper, in his doctor costume, checks Shauna for a diagnosis and concludes that she is sick. Shauna wakes up and tells the Pound Puppies and Holly that she is pregnant. Holly rushes to the phone and calls for Dr. Weston. However, the power is knocked out and Holly is unable to call Dr. Weston. Cooler suggested that he and the others have three choices in mind. The first choice is to wait for Nabbit to repair the furnace. The second choice is to learn how to rumba. The third choice is to journey through the snow and bring back Dr. Weston. The other Pound Puppies responded with the second choice, but Holly tells them that they have work to do. Cooler suggests that he should go and get Dr. Weston. Nose Marie recommended that someone should come with him and Howler is immediately selected. Whopper volunteers to come along as well. After Howler checks the supplies, he, Cooler, and Whopper leave the puppy pound as the girls stay behind to tend to Shauna. No sooner did Cooler, Howler, and Whopper run into trouble. A snowplow is cleaning up the streets and Howler is caught and thrown inside with the snow. Cooler and Whopper thought that Howler is gone and sadly decided to go on without him. Back at Katrina Stoneheart's house, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina, and Catgut are watching a news report about Shauna's disappearance. In an interview, the Simons pleaded to the viewers that if Shauna is safely returned, they will award the good samaritan $5,000. Katrina was surprised to hear the news and gets an idea that since Brattina and Catgut saw Holly and the Pound Puppies take Shauna into the puppy pound, they should adopt Shauna. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie tend to Shauna, worrying about her condition. When Nose Marie suggests that they should cheer her up, Bright Eyes decides to do a song and dance for Shauna. But, Nose Marie stops Bright Eyes, saying that they should life her spirits, not "scare them out of town". The girls then hear a ringing on an intercom and Holly answers it. It was Katrina Stoneheart, telling Holly that she wanted to adopt a puppy, much to Holly's confusion. Meanwhile, the snowplow drops the snow with Howler. Howler is happy to be alive, but scared because he is alone in the woods. At another part of the woods, Cooler and Whopper are still running through the snow to Dr. Weston's house. Holly arrives at Katrina Stoneheart's house and is shocked to see Katrina painting pictures of Shauna. Katrina tells Holly that she now loves dogs and wants to adopt Shauna. Holly was suspicious of her guardian because Katrina hated dogs and still does. Holly insists that Shauna can't be adopted because she is going to give birth to puppies, but Katrina tricks Holly into bringing Shauna. At the Pound Puppy HQ, Nose Marie and Bright Eyes watch Katrina and are shocked to hear that Katrina wants to adopt Shauna and bring her back to the Simons all because of the award money and she plans to take the newborn puppies away from her and sell them on the black market for a fortune. After Nose Marie and Bright Eyes tell Holly that Katrina was going to adopt Shauna because of the award money, Holly knew all the time that Katrina was up to no good. Then, the girls hear a knock on the door. It was Katrina, who came to adopt Shauna. Holly, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie took Shauna with them to a secret passage through the underground puppyway. The girls were concerned about Howler, Cooler, and Whopper's safety because the boys have to travel through the snow. Ironically, Cooler and Whopper decided to take a cab to Dr. Weston's house. Meanwhile, Howler is still in the woods braving through his fears. Suddenly, Howler encounters a group of hungry wolves. But, Howler tells them that they don't want to eat him. Howler gives them all of the food supplies. Cooler and Whopper finally reach Dr. Weston's house. They tell her that there is a sick dog at the puppy pound and Dr. Weston drives through the snow. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Katrina opens the door and sees Nabbit hiding a bunch of furnace parts. Thinking that Nabbit is hiding Shauna, she opens another door and the parts come flying towards Katrina and land on her. As Katrina is steaming, Nabbit is surprised to see that the furnace is giving some steam. Holly, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie took the passage way to Katrina's house. They then took Shauna into Katrina's bedroom. After Bright Eyes accidentally breaks one of Katrina's busts, Brattina wakes up and sees Holly tending to Shauna, disguised as Katrina Stoneheart. Holly was able to fool Brattina into thinking that Katrina is lying in bed and needs her beauty rest. Brattina then goes back to her bedroom. Dr. Weston, Cooler, and Whopper were driving through the snow when they suddenly see a huge pile of snow blocking their path. It looks like Cooler and Whopper won't be able to save Shauna, but they see Howler with a sleigh pulled by wolves, who thanked Howler for feeding them. Back at Katrina's bedroom, it seems like all hope is lost until the girls see Howler, Cooler, Whopper, and Dr. Weston. Cooler, Howler, and Whopper waited for a long time until Nose Marie delivers the news that Shauna was able to give birth to five boy and four girl puppies and that Shauna is doing fine. The Pound Puppies celebrate by eating doggie chews. Meanwhile, Katrina is still trapped inside the furnace parts while Nabbit reads the instruction book. Later, the Simons are reunited with Shauna and her nine puppies. They thanked Holly by giving her $5,000. Now that Holly has $5,000, she and the Pound Puppies will have enough money to repair the furnace, even though the Pound Puppies have an idea that they should have a vacation in Brazil instead for the winter. Gallery Snowbound Pound Voice Cast for Snowbound Pound Trivia An Asian-American version of Dr. Weston(Voiced by Haunani Minn) appears. Dr. Weston originally appeared in the TV Special and was voiced by Vicki Carroll. Nose Marie makes a brief reference to the 1939 movie, Gone with the Wind, when she said "I don't know nothing about birthing no babies!" Keep in mind that Nose Marie is inspired by Vivien O'Leigh's character role, Scarlett O'Hara. Dabney Nabbit from the TV special makes his guest starring appearance as the furnace repairman. Linda Gary, who provided the voice of Shauna, was known for the voices of Teela and the Sorceress in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe before her death on October 5th, 1995. At the end of a Scene where Nose Marie announces that half of the Puppies are Male, and the other are Female, Nose Marie's Skin color becomes white (the same color of Cooler) for one frame. Category:TV Series Category:1986 airdates Category:Episodes Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Charles M. Howell, IV Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes